lecciones de amor ?
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: suzuno fuusuke, recien graduado de la universidad como profesor llega como maestro en practica a una escuela con alumnos muy peculiares, en especial uno que le de conquistar cueste lo que cueste...¡vamos, entren y diviertanse un poco ;D! ultimo capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, mi estaba aburrida y como muchas del resto de las creaciones salidas de mi cabeza fujoshi e hiperactiva, se me ocurrió duran la clases, un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas, así que disfrútenlo y cuidadito con el lemon, que puede causar babas y sangra miento masivo.**  
><strong> I.E= NO ME PERTENECE, ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel y se los dio a esos malditos de level 5? T.T<strong>

**Como sea disfruten:**

* * *

><p>Una escuela normal con alumnos medianamente normales, uno con una piel casi trasparente, otro con un estomago infinito y el ultimo con un tulipán en la cabeza<br>-¡QUE NO SOY UN TULIPAN!-grito histéricamente un chico peli rojo acompañado, de un joven de cabello del mismo color y ojos verdes.  
>-Nagumo, no le hagas caso…-el chico trataba de sujetarlo, pero basta decir que se le escaba de las manos.<br>-¡¿Qué NO LES HAGA CASO!...¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!...  
>-¡corran, la flor se está saliendo de la maseta!...-unos chicos salieron corriendo mientras Hiroto trataba de sujetar al oji ámbar, sabía que si lo soltaba esos chicos terminarían en el hospital y este en la dirección.<br>-¿tu realmente no sabes controlarte verdad?- Nagumo ya se había controlado y estaban sentados en una banca cercana.  
>-si me molestan, los golpeo…es una de mis leyes básicas…-respondió tranquilamente tomando una bebida.<br>-como digas…-el oji verde estaba dispuesto a marcharse…-ya me voy, quede verme con mido…  
>-¿otra vez?, ¿sabes que quedaras pobre con esta relación, no?...<br>-el dinero no es demasiado importarte, además mientras lo vea feliz yo también lo seré, después de todo es por amor…-"_amor", _estas palabras retumbaron un poco en la cabeza Nagumo…¿Cómo se sentiría estar enamorado de alguien?, ¿sentiría lo mismo que Hiroto a tal punto de gastar todo su dinero en helados y postres para su pareja?...no era que no fuera popular, porque lo era y bastante, pero no importaba cuantas se le declaraban, ninguna le interesaba, incluso llego a pensar que era gay igual que sus amigos y hasta intento salir con un chico llamado Heat, pero tampoco sintió nada y para peor luego lo vio alegremente saliendo con uno de sus amigos Nepper, al parecer cuando salían al castaño le había dado un arranque de celos y termino declarándose.

Sí, todo el jodido mundo tenía corazones a su alrededor excepto Nagumo Haruya…

Un día algo que no esperaba él, ni nadie sucedió, un profesor en práctica apareció de un día para otro, al parecer venia de graduarse de la universidad mas prestigiada de la ciudad así que sus conocimientos deberían ser bastante avanzado y como todos buen estudiantes de preparatoria se dejaron llevar por la descripción que les daba su profesor actual, imaginándose al nuevo practicante como un nerd metido en los libros que de seguro sería fácil de intimidar.

Todos en el salón esperaban al nuevo esclavo, Hiroto rogaba que Nagumo tuviera piedad, pero como siempre no lo escuchaba, y Midorikawa….bueno, el era feliz si lo dejaba comer en clases (¬¬U).  
>De la puerta salió el profesor de día a día y detrás de él viejo de alrededor de 40 se acercó un bello joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Delgada figura, piel ligeramente bronceada y mirada seria.<br>El salón quedo en silencio, a excepción de los "_¡qué lindo!",_ de las chicas y los "_¡que sexi!, _de los chicos.  
>Haruya estaba boquiabierto mirando a la nueva persona en el salón, ¡era perfecto!, completamente perfecto, el albino se dio cuenta de la profunda mirada que estaba plantada en él y volteó a mirar al pelirrojo, el cual solo se avergonzó y giro la mirada<br>-bien, chicos…este es el nuevo profesor en práctica, Suzuno Fuusuke los dejare solos y el ara la clase de hoy, sean amables…-el viejo, digo respetado maestro se fue del salón y un pequeño silencio se formo, el cual se rompió fuertemente con los gritos de los estudiantes casi abalanzándose sobre el recién graduado haciendo miles de preguntas:  
>"<em>¿tiene noviao?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Qué clase de chica/o le gusta?, ¿Dónde vive?..._y más preguntas personales hasta que el chico de cabello blanco sin ninguna expresión, fue hasta el escritorio y lo golpeo fuertemente causando un muy audible sonido, y asustando a los presentes  
>-mi nombre se Suzuno Fuusuke y contestare a las preguntas en orden…-dijo con una voz fría- no, no tengo novio o novia, tengo 23 años , si se refieren a qué clase de alumnos me gustan son los cayados y responsables, así que si no lo son, sufrirán mucho tiempo con migo y por último eso no les incumbe…-termino de responder al interrogatorio y tomo el libro de la asignatura correspondiente- ahora abran su libo en la página 124 y lean en silencio mientras reviso sus papeles.-los chicos volvieron a sus asientos, y empezaron a leer en silencio, Haruya se impresiono por la presencia y carácter que podía tener el nuevo, cara bonita y carácter fuerte, perfecto para Nagumo Haruya.<p>

Las clases continuaron normalmente y cada vez que alguien preguntaba algo que no tuviera relación con la lección, recibía una mirada gélida del albino y el silencio y la concentración volvía rápidamente.  
>En si la clase fue más sencilla para varios, al parecer su forma de enseñar era simple y sencilla por lo que muchos en especial a los mas poco inteligentes, como Haruya terminaron la clase habiendo entendido casi todo.<br>-el nuevo profesor, parece agradable…-rio Midorikawa colgándose del hombro de Hiroto  
>-estoy de acuerdo, da un poco de miedo pero es centrado y correcto…-el pelirrojo volteo a ver a Midorikawa el cual tenía unas gotitas en los ojos<br>-Hiroto….  
>-s-si, Midorikawa…-Hiroto se espanto un poco y sonrió nerviosamente<br>-¡A TI TE GUSTA EL PROFE!...-lloro Midorikawa frotando sus ojos  
>-¡¿Qué!...¡pero si tú fuiste el que empezó a hablar de él!<br>-¡KAZEMARU!... ¡HIROTO YA NO ME AMA!...-salió corriendo del salón a lo cual Hiroto lo salió persiguiendo.  
>-enamorados….-suspiro para sí mismo, después de ver a sus amigos salir corriendo, el albino todavía se encontraba en el escritorio acomodando unos informes y luego se arreglaba para marcharse…<br>-oiga profe…-llamo Nagumo a Suzuno el cual ya estaba saliendo del aula  
>-¿Qué desea joven Nagumo?-respondió girando un poco el rostro sin cambiar su expresión<br>-¿joven?...pero si solo son cinco años de diferencia…  
>-cinco años son cinco años, además nuestro nivel intelectual también es muy diferente<br>-¡¿a qué viene eso!...-respondió enojado parándose del pupitre y acercándose al albino  
>-que sus notas son pésimas…-Nagumo casi cae de la impresión por lo directo que podía ser…- si siguen así de seguro repetirá el año…<br>-bueno, después de todo solo es un año… ¿Qué importa?- Haruya noto una mirada fulminante de parte del otro…era la primera vez que lo veía enojado, incluso antes que lo molestaban con preguntas atrevidas no cambiaba su expresión.  
>-usted ya tiene 18 y entrara a la universidad el próximo año si se queda atrás solo porque se le da la gana, a pesar de que tiene potencial entonces estará destinado a ser nada más que una persona que se conforma por poco y jamás alcanzara lo que más desea al quedarse con lo mediocre…-los ojos de Nagumo se abrieron y quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que se preocupaban tanto por su futuro, sus padres vale decir que no le prestaban la menor atención y sus amigos aunque se preocuparan por el ya se habían rendido en tratar de hacerlo cambiar…-¿y qué me dice joven Nagumo?...si estás dispuesto a cambiar, entonces será un honor para mí ayudarte…-dio una pequeña sonrisa casi indetectable y luego se marcho dejando a un desconcertado Haruya. De un momento para otro reacciono y salió persiguiendo Suzuno, inconscientemente jalándolo de la muñeca.<br>-¿y bien?  
>-….-no respondió solo se quedo inmóvil-yo…quiero entrar a la universidad-dijo con la cabeza baja, el chico frente a él levanto su mano y le acaricio levemente la cabeza con su extraño peinado.<br>-con que era verdad lo del peinado de tulipán  
>-¡¿Qué!...<br>-era broma…mañana después de la escuela te daré unas clases privadas, si no vienes es tu problema, te estaré esperando…-se soltó del agarre y continuo su camino hacia la sala de profesores.  
>-¡hey Haruya!, ¡préstame el dinero que traes, con lo que tengo no me alcanza para comprarle un helado de diez pisos a mido!...-Hiroto apareció y vio como su amigo estaba paralizado en medio del salón…-¿Haruya?...<br>-he?  
>-que me prestes dinero<br>-ni de broma  
>-¡PERO!, ¡NECESITO COMPRAR EL PERDON DE MIDO, TE LO RUEGO!<p>

Mientras: en un salón más alejado estaba un Midorikawa llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de cierto peli azul de coleta.  
>-el que debería estar llorando es Hiroto por tener que comprarte ese helado, mido…-dijo con una gotita al estilo anime resbalando por su sien, y acariciando su cabeza.<br>-¡él es quien se enamoro de otro!...BUAAAA…  
>-no deberías ser tan celoso…-dijo al mismo tiempo que la puerta del salón se habría dejando ver a un calmado delantero, el cual cambio su cara al ver a mido con su cabeza en las piernas de Kazemaru…<br>-*snif* hola Goenji…-lloro y volvió a poner su rostro en el lugar que estaba.  
>-Midorikawa, te quiero lejos de Kazemaru en 5 segundos<br>-¡vamos Goenji no te pongas así!-decía nerviosamente Kazemaru, mientras Midorikawa seguía llorando.  
>-4<br>-¡HIROTO NO ME AMA! BUAAAAA  
>-Midorikawa cálmate…<br>-3  
>-¡KAZEMARU SI ME QUIERE! ¿¡VERDAD!...-dijo restregando su rostro en el pecho del ex velocista…<br>-2  
>-¡Midorikawa, mira!, ¡Hiroto se disfrazó de helado!<br>-¿¡DONDE!  
>-1….-Midorikawa, se paro y salió corriendo donde Hiroto, mientras el peli crema entraba a la sala y abrazaba sobreprotectoramente al peli azul<br>-y hablando de celosos….  
>-yo no soy celoso, solo cuido lo que es mío por derecho…-dijo sonriendo y besándolo en la mejilla.<p>

Mientras: en la sala de de profesores, se encontraba Suzuno Fuusuke revisando los papeles de sus nuevos estudiantes, los cuales debería cuidar y enseñar. Vio unos que le llamaron la atención, como el de un estudiante conocido por comer el doble de su peso en la hora del almuerzo y otro con unos cuantos problemas de salud. Luego habia llegado al del chico de cabello de tulipán, Nagumo Haruya, tal como lo había notado en otros expedientes sus notas eran pésimas, pero en la clase de hoy había hecho un desempeño bastante bueno, por lo que llego a la siguiente conclusión

_"Nagumo Haruya: un estudiante idiota, con potencial de mas pero mediocre."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja, no sé porque pero me agrado poner una leve referencia de un GoenjiXKazemaru….¡no me maten!, creo que pondré dos capítulos más y ya…el segundo les aseguro que les gustara ya lo tengo en mente XD y tercero con lemon, les aviso altiro para que lo esperen con ansias ;D<strong>

**Y ya que estamos aquí…are un poco de publicidad y les recomiendo que lean dos de mis fic, uno de Inazuma eleven: la mansión de los condenados y otro que es una creación original mía y de mi mente retorcida: 100%uke…( segundo capítulo subido ;D)**

**Ha! Y el fic de mi amiga danapazha llamado: ¿me acosan?, imposible…**

**¡Sayonara good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, son las 2:15 de la mañana y como no tengo mucho sueño y no quiero que me manden tomatazos o marinelazos traigo la continuación de lecciones de amor…con nuestro sensei sexi Suzuno y nuestro despistado Nagumo que lo hare sufrir bastante en este capítulo ;D**

**Ustedes lean cómodamente en su sillón con chocolate caliente y una mantita de hello kitty y recuerden que por el bien del mundo puritano Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…disfruten**

* * *

><p>Lecciones de amor: capitulo 3: un camino difícil…<p>

Nagumo Haruya…estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama…bueno, a la mitad de su cama ya que estaba todo revuelto con la almohada en los pies y la manta apenas cubriéndole un tercio de su cuerpo…a su alrededor una montaña de ropa sucia (no sé si está limpia o sucia, pero ni sueñen que me acercaré a olerla .) y un despertador…esperan… ¿Qué hora era?

-¡¿LAS 8:15?...-corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño, donde salió en menos de 2 minutos con papel higiénico en el pie, un peine en la mano y en la otra el cepillo de dientes. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, o más bien se resbalo en el primer escalón y callo de cara hacia el piso…  
>Con unas lagrimitas se levantó tambaleando y tomo de la cocina una típica tostada que llevan los animes cuando tienen prisa…salió de su casa con una tostada en la boca, papel en el zapato y un peine atorado en su tulipán llamado cabello…<p>

Ya eran las 8:30 y por lo menos se tardaría media hora en llegar…y no era que Haruya fuese un alumno ejemplar y le gustara ir a la escuela, no, era únicamente por la llegada del nuevo profesor Suzuno Fuusuke que le había revuelto las hormonas de pies a cabeza.

Corrió, sin ver que la señal de cruce estaba en rojo y casi es atropellado por dos autos una moto y un camión…no solo eso…si no que al llegar al otro lado de la calle choco con una ancianita y esta lo golpeo con su bastón…huyo de la abuelita pero por accidente se llevó su bolso…  
>-¡POLICIA, ESE CHICO SE ROBO MI BOLSO!...-sin saber, como ni cuando tenía a 2 policías siguiéndolo…Haruya lloraba en el interior… los uniformados no lo dejaban en paz, ni siquiera cuando soltó el bolso y se metió por varios callejones para perderlos. Finalmente logro distraerlos y huir de la extraña situación, pero tarde se dio cuenta que había cambiado de ruta y ahora estaba más que perdido…seguía llorando en el interior.<p>

Revisó su reloj: 9:37… ¿¡UNA HORA SIENDO PERSEGUIDO!...-ya era más que obvio que no lo dejarían entrar, pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo que después de clases podría tener unas lecciones privadas con el nuevo profesor, si es que lograba llegar…

Salió del callejón empezó a caminar sin rumbo, habían muchas tiendas extrañas, como cafés maid y tiendas con videos de anime y mangas…al parecer había llegado al rincón otaku de la ciudad…y no era que no lo detestara, pero no se consideraba fanático…hasta que en una de las vitrinas vio unos mangas yaoi y sorprendentemente uno de los personajes se parecía un tanto al profesor nuevo…sin control de sus piernas ya estaba adentro de la tienda, con un manga en sus manos…habían de todos los tipos…pero solo le llamo la atención los de senseis y alumnos, más específicamente donde el alumno era el "activo"…  
>-¿Cómo se dice…?...se…semo…semi…-susurraba metiendo su cabeza en el libro con un muy notable sonrojo.<br>-¿seme?...-una chica desconocida con orejas de gato y que al parecer trabajaba en la tienda le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida, no, era una mezcla de entre pervertida y sicópata…-¿Qué clase de BL busca?...  
>-y-y-yo…n-no…-su piel igualo el color de su cabello y entonces se dio cuenta, era el único hombre en esa tienda y para peor tenía la mirada de todas las compradoras.<br>-¿por casualidad tienes un amante hombre?...-la chica pregunto sin pudor alguno y sintió muchas miradas penetrantes observándolo esperando su respuesta  
>-a-algo p-parecido…-iba retrocediendo disimuladamente pero una turba no se lo permitió<br>-¿quien es el pasivo?  
>-¡¿ya lo han hecho!<br>-¡¿Qué posición usan más frecuentemente!  
>-¡¿son S&amp;M?-empezaron a rodearlo y llenar sus oídos de material yaoi que jamás debió haber escuchado, por lo menos no todavía…sin poder soportar el arder de sus mejillas rompió el cristal del aparador y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta ahora que se llevaba al manga BL que estaba leyendo.<br>-¡ESE CHICO A ROBADO UN MANGA YAOI!...-definitivamente eso era peor que escuchar que le habías robado una cartera a una anciana…y ahora no solo otro grupo de policías lo seguían, si no que una turba de chicas con camisetas que decían "yo amo el yaoi".

Nuevamente logro perder a la turba enfurecida, metiéndose créanlo o no en un basurero cercano…vio su reloj y noto que ya eran las 12:00 de repente sintió que se estaba moviendo bruscamente…  
>-¡TERREMOTO!...-no, no era eso…algo peor, un recogedor de basura lo había tomado y tirado junto con el contenido del basurero al camión recolector…<br>Haruya disfruto de su recorrió en la elegante limusina hasta llegar al vertedero donde lo lanzaron con el resto de los desperdicios…

Completamente molesto se levantó y aún sin perder lo que le quedaba de orgullo estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando una tropa de gaviotas empezaron a picotearle el cabello…Salió corriendo nuevamente ahora perseguido por gaviotas asesinas y un grupo de perros que se incluyeron a la persecución.

El reloj ya marcaba las 15:14 horas…y ya había logrado salir del vertedero con el uniforme todo rasgado y con restos de material de dudosa procedencia, además de que su cabello ya ni siquiera parecía un tulipán, si no que una masa rara de pelos mezclados con cascara de bananas, tierra, basura y el peine de la mañana. Un olor repugnante lo rodeaba, que gracias a él podía caminar tranquilamente por las calles, claro que todos lo miraran y en varias ocasiones mas de una vieja histérica le echaba lisofort en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, ese era el peor día de Nagumo Haruya, así que ya saben niños…si se quedan dormidos…no se molesten en tratar de llegar a tiempo, mejor quédense durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas porque si no terminaran igual que el pobre pelirrojo, perseguido por una vieja, cinco policías, una turba de fujoshis, una bandada de gaviotas, una tropa de perros, una pandilla, y todo el elenco de un circo ambulante…<strong>

**Ya lo advertí…en este capítulo sí que hice sufrir al pobre de Nagumo… ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!...todas sabemos lo divertido que es torturar personajes, no se hagan las santitas XD**  
><strong> como, sea espero haya gustado…si hasta incluso tiene moraleja :D<strong>

**Sayonara good bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i-chan haciendo de las suyas, aunque debo admitir que he estado bastante tranquilita en este último tiempo, gomen, pero por alguna razón se me han venido fuertes bajones de creatividad y creo que es porque la mayoría de las ideas para fic las tengo en clases y como mi cole está en paro no he podido hablar de yaoi con mis amigas (y amigos…si…también traumo a mis amigos XD)**

**Como sea ya deberían saber que Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ¡por dios!, como desearía que así fuera, pero por ahora no es posible ya que ni siquiera puedo de cuidar de mi misma, menos de muchos ukes violables y semes insaciables… ¿¡se imaginarían el caos y orgias que harían cuando no me diera cuenta?**

**Bueno, ya entendieron el punto…¬¬U, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

><p>Lecciones de amor 3: empiezan los problemas<p>

Kazemaru y Goenji caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a casa, después de un día relativamente tranquilo, hoy les había tocado la clase con el profesor nuevo Suzuno Fuusuke y valía decir que no era de la clase de personas que pudieras exaltar fácilmente, pero de enojarse y poner orden al desorden…eso sí que lo hacía con un simple puñetazo en la pizarra (la cual tuvo que ser reparada con dinero del centro de alumnos)  
>-<strong>ha…<strong>-suspiro el peli azul, al recordar en una ocasión que estaba hablando con Goenji y una regla golpeo su escritorio seguido de una mirada penetrante y su visita a la sala del sub director (el cual lo trajo de vuelta a la aula, ya que hablar en clases no era tan grave como para mandarlo suspendido ¬¬U)  
>-<strong>lo siento...<strong>  
>-<strong>¿he?<strong>-levantó un poco su rostro, viendo que Goenji lucia arrepentido-**¿Por qué?**  
>-<strong>yo fui quien empezó la conversación, pero solo te castigaron a ti…<strong>-su mirada estaba pegada en el piso, a lo que Kazemaru parando un poco su caminar, soltó en el aire una pequeña risita-**¿Kazemaru?**  
>-<strong>esta bien<strong>…-dijo levantando el rostro con un leve sonrojo-** eres lindo cuando te comportas sobreprotector…**

El mayor rio por lo bajo y retrocediendo unos pasos hasta llegar donde se había detenido el peli azul. Lo tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y estaba a milímetros de plantar un beso en sus labios, cuando de la calle al frente de ellos apareció….

-**¡¿NAGUMO!...**-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. En frente de ellos, estaba un ser que no se podía definir bien si era un hombre o pie grande.  
>Estaba cubierto de basura y ramas además de unos cuantos mangas yaoi pegados por su cuerpo, algunas marcas de cachetadas, de palos incluso palomitas, un poco de algodón de azúcar Y también falta aclarar que venía haciendo equilibrio en un monociclo…así es…Nagumo Haruya, el estudiante que por razones desconocidas no se había presentado el día de hoy a cumplir su horario escolar como cualquier otro, ahora estaba enfrente de dos de sus amigos casi irreconocible, si no fuera por su peculiar tulipán en la cabeza.<br>-**..¡por Aphrodit, digo dios!, ¿¡que te ha pasado!.**-grito asustado Kazemaru tirándose al suelo a recoger el cadáver inmóvil del pelirrojo, (si me dejan aclarar, si, se cayó del monociclo XD)  
><strong>-llamare una ambulancia…<strong>-dijo Goenji sacando su móvil, pero paró en seco cuando Nagumo lo agarro de la pierna apenas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban  
><strong>-¿q-que hora es?...<strong>-dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible  
>-<strong>l-las…18:00…<strong>  
>-<strong>¡DIABLOS!...<strong>-Salió corriendo tan rápido, que ni cuenta se dio del manotazo que le pego al pobre Kazemaru detrás de él.  
>-<strong>ese Nagumo…me las pagara…<strong>-decía Kazemaru sobándose la cara ligeramente roja por el golpe  
>-<strong>no te preocupes… ¿Qué tal si jugamos al enfermero y al enfermo por un rato?...<strong>  
>-<strong>espera…¿Goenji Shuuya, a donde quieres llegar?...<strong>-su duda fue aclarada, cuando el peli pincho lo tomo cual muñeca de porcelana y le dirigió una mirada un tanto pervertida…**-creo que ya capte…**-dejo que una gota resbalara por su sien, para luego ser cargada como recién casados por Goenji hasta la casa más cercana (la cual fue la de Goenji). Solo que no pensaron que yuuka estaría presente y tuvieran que estar jugando con ella, en vez de poder hacer…"cosas de adultos" (;D)

Mientras tanto: en el instituto

-**¡VAMOS NAGUMO, NO TE RINDAS AHORA!...**-se gritaba internamente Nagumo mientras subía cada uno de los malditos escalones hasta el tercer piso, estaba que desfallecía, pero no habría pasado todas esas calamidades de horas de masacre, sin siquiera poder ver a su sexi sensei. Corrió todo lo que le pudieran dar las piernas hacia el salón, abrió la puerta pero como ya lo tenía previsto la sala se encontraba vacía…solo los rayos anaranjados del sol que atravesaban el aula y su cuerpo inmóvil en la entrada de esta dejándolo caer hasta llegar al suelo. Soltó un largo suspiro, se rasco la cabeza dejando caer muchas cosas de dudosa procedencia y estaba dispuesto a marcharse y hacer como que ese día jamás existió, si no fuera porque una voz logro ponerlo de vuelta en sus casillas.  
>-<strong>¿Qué horas son estas para llegar señor Nagumo?...-<strong>detrás de él una joven maestra con una mirada penetrante clavada en él, para mala suerte del chico medianamente muerto, la persona que ahora lo estaba arrastrando hasta la enfermería, no era su querido Suzuno sensei si no que la maestra de dos años de experiencia momo sensei.  
>-<strong>momo sensei, estoy bien ¿puedo irme?<strong>  
>-<strong>¿¡estas loco! Si te mueres en los pasillos de la escuela durante mi turno ¿quién crees que recibirá la culpa?<strong>- la idea de que un maestro se estaba preocupando cayo deliberadamente al suelo, junto con su cabeza. Cuando la maestra iba a cargarlo hasta la enfermería noto que en su ropa había mangas yaoi pegados  
>-<strong>¿Cómo diablos conseguiste este volumen?<strong>  
>-<strong>¿he?...<strong>-levanto lo poco que podía su cabeza, viendo a la respetada maestra babeando con un manga que antes adornaba su ropa como árbol de navidad.**-otra fujoshi…lo que me faltaba…**-y con lo que se podía interpretar como sus últimas palabras de vida dejo su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo durante 15 minutos (el tiempo que se tardo momo sensei en leer el manga)  
>-<strong>Suzuno sensei ¿puede atender a uno más?<strong>-dijo la maestra con el alumno a rastras.  
><strong>-¿he?, ¿Qué paso ahora?...<strong>-al escuchar ese tono de voz, el peli rojo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano levantó su rostro machacado, y creyéndolo o no enfrente de él, ¡por fin!, estaba su querido Suzuno sensei sentado tranquilamente en el escritorio de la enfermería con una bata blanca y de piernas cruzadas. Por medio segundo pensó que se había muerto y llegado al cielo  
>-<strong>si supiera te lo diría, pero trata que no se muera, es lo único que te pido…<strong>-lo tiro cual saco de papas sobre la mesa y luego se afirmo para leer el manga que le había quitado a Haruya  
><strong>-¿de dónde sacaste eso?<strong>  
>-<strong>este chico lo traía, aunque me da mucha curiosidad que el uke de este manga se parezca tanto a cierto sensei que conozco…<strong>-dio una ojeada a Suzuno con una expresión gatuna y de que algo se traía entre manos. Suzuno sin saber muy bien que tramaba no le dio importancia y fue a revisar al chico, si es que todavía le quedaban signos vitales

Había pasado una hora y abriendo lentamente sus ojos, empezaba a recobrar el sentido y a abrir sus ojos. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y noto que se encontraba en la enfermería sin recordar muy bien lo que le había pasado. En realidad su subconsciente bloqueo sus recuerdos para que no quedara con un trauma permanente, noto que a un lado de la cama estaba su chaqueta de la escuela con los restos de desperdicios y por su mala suerte, los recuerdos del mejor día de su vida se presentaron como una película en 3D…en su manga derecha estaba una hoja rasgada de un manga…y para la mala suerte de su cuerpo adolescente, era justamente una escena donde el seme penetraba ferozmente al uke, apenas sujetado al respaldo de la cama.  
>Esto le movió de pies a cabezas las hormonas, sin tener control de sí mismo, noto la ferviente erección que ahora ocultaba sus pantalones. Ya con todo lo que le había pasado en el día, que lo pillaran masturbándose, era lo menos que le importaría<p>

Y como ya lo había decidido, sacando su erección al aire empezó su vaivén que cada vez se volvería más rápido. Su mano bajaba y subía de su ya despierto miembro, se mordía el labio conteniendo los gemidos, solo si es que había alguien en la enfermería, aunque vale decir que le importaba un reverendo carajo que lo vieran, después de todo el era un hombre hecho y derecho y si necesitaba quitarse su calentura provocada por imaginarse cogiéndose al nuevo profesor… ¡PUES QUE SE PUDRIERAN!

Ya se estaba acercando la gloria, sentía que sus fluidos pre seminales empapaban su querida y fiel compañera mano derecha, se reclino un poco y apretando un poco su miembro, mordiendo la comisura de su labio y llenado su cochina mente con una imagen mental del sensei recibiendo su casi estallando pene…la cortina se movió

Así es…la cortina se movió y dejo que el tan nombrado Suzuno Fuusuke recibiera la dotación caliente y recién procesada de semen de Nagumo Haruya directo en la cara…  
><strong>-que mierda…<strong>-sus ojos se tornaron blancos mientras el semen tibio se resbalaba por su cara…solo que esto provocó que el recién exprimido miembro de Haruya volviera a levantarse…cosa que noto el recién salpicado profesor…-**Nagumo Haruya…**  
><strong>-¿si sensei?...<strong>  
><strong> -estas en problemas…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaaa, wooo por fin lo termine… ¡maldita inspiración que se fue de vacaciones a no sé donde!... aunque tengo que admitir que la ultima parte me gusto ¡y no por lo pervertido!, bueno, si, un poquito ¬¬U<strong>

**Si no porque creo que mi inspiración me estaba llegando de a poquito :D**

**Ahora unas preguntitas y les dejo tranquilas**

**-¿Qué les parece el Goenji X Kazemaru?, ¿creen que puse demasiado o quieren más?**  
><strong> -¿Qué creen que pasara ahora después de la escenita creada por Nagumo?<strong>  
><strong> -¿momo sensei, meterá sus narices en esto?<strong>  
><strong> -¿mi inspiración volverá a mi?<strong>

**Rueguen por que así sea -.-U sayonara good bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero si dejo mis fic inconclusos más de una querrá matarme**

**Así que aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo y ojala me tengan un poquito de paciencia XD**

* * *

><p>-¡SENSEIIIII!<br>-silencio, deja de llorar como niñita y acepta tu castigo como hombre  
>-¡ESTO ES INUMANO!<br>-sigue gritando y te subiré mas arriba  
>-¡PIEDAD!<br>-tu lo pediste…-y como buen sensei que era, Suzuno Fuusuke, el nuevo sensei y que en capítulos anteriores había sido bañado por el semen de Nagumo, empezó a tirar una larga cuerda que estaba conectada al hasta de la bandera, y el otro extremo al calzoncillo de Nagumo.  
>-¡ME VA A DEJAR SIN HIJOS SENSEI!<br>-como si necesitara otra muestra genética tuya  
>-¡HIIIIIIII!<p>

Viendo la divertida escena (bueno, además de los lectores XD) se encontraba momo sensei aguantándose las ganas de largarse a reír al ver como uno de los alumnos más revoltosos, era cruelmente castigado a mas de 3 metros de altura y por lo que parecía, Suzuno sensei, no lo bajaría en un buen rato.

-Suzuno sensei… ¿me daría un momento?  
>-en seguida…-y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, amaro la cuerda y se fue a ver lo que quería su superior. Dejando al pobre pelirrojo, llorando por sus nueces que se estaban rompiendo<br>-¡AYUDAAAA!-grito con cascaditas en los ojos, moviendo los brazos y pensando que su vida cada vez más se parecía a uno de esos fic de fanfiction, donde las autoras torturaban a los personajes y les hacían la vida miserable (si supiera…XD)  
>-¿que se le ofrece momo sensei?-camino tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, como si dejar a un alumno atado al hasta de bandera por su ropa interior fuera el castigo más normal que pudiera dar un profesor<br>-solo que, espero que no sea muy cruel con Nagumo kun  
>-si debo serle sincero, estoy siendo amable con él, después de lo que hico, no encontrarían su cuerpo en un buen tiempo<br>-estoy segura que con su forma de pensar nos llevaremos muy bien Suzuno sensei-dándole palmaditas en la espalda-como sea, solo le informo que debería tener un poco de cuidado con el cabello de tulipán  
>-¿por?<br>-porque estoy más que segura que está detrás de ti-dijo haciendo una pose de detective y recargándose en la pared de la entrada  
>-¿y se puede saber de dónde saco esa hipótesis?<br>-pues…digamos que me volví una experta en estos temas del romance…-desviando la mirada y unas rosas apareciendo a su alrededor  
>-bien... solo por casualidades de la vida… ¿es usted fujoshi?<br>-no-al oír esta respuesta casi inmediata, Suzuno llego a sobresaltarse un poco, aunque nada que cambiara su expresión fría e insensible-es solo que, como muchas chicas traen mangas BL y se la pasan hablando de esos temas, debo informarme y dominar sus intereses, es algo fundamental en el campo de la enseñanza  
>-como usted diga…-por un momento no sabía si lo que decía era inspirador o solo que estaba ocultando el hecho de ser fujoshi<br>-no soy fujoshi, tampoco leo mangas  
>-pero…recién usted..<br>-solo me llamo la atención el uke que salía en la pagina  
>-¿uke?<br>-tienes mucho que aprender Suzuno sensei…-y dando una pequeña sonrisa, se retiro del lugar a paso lento y dejando a un algo pensativo peli blanco y un alumno atado al hasta  
>-¡¿ME VAN A DEJAR AQUÍ TODO EL DIA?<br>-ya son las 8 así que creo que unas dos oras mas no te caerían mal  
>-¡¿ESTA BROMEANDO!<br>-¿es que acaso crees que lo que hiciste no merece castigo?  
>-¿ES QUE NO TIENE CORAZON?... ¿SENSEI?...¡SENSEI!...-muy tarde, su castigador había desaparecido de la escena, dejándolo solo con sus lagrimas y su entrepierna adolorida<p>

-¡gracias por el helado Hiroto!  
>-no es nada "<em>después de esto no podre comprar mi almuerzo en una buena temporada"<br>_-¿mph?  
>-¿Qué pasa mido?<br>-creo que escuche algo…-  
>-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!...-si, después de eso Nagumo tuvo que gastar mucho dinero en talco… además que no pudo hablar con su sensei y comprarle un helado a mido por haberlo rescatado junto con Hiroto.<p>

-estoy más que seguro…sensei me odia-lloraba, haciéndose volita y esquinándose en su cama, mientras Hiroto le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y Midorikawa leía una revista tendido en el piso  
>-solo fue un castigo…aunque bastante cruel, si me lo preguntas<br>-¿y porque te castigo?  
>-no se los diré, ni aunque me amenacen con sacarme mi tulipán de la cabeza<br>-wooo, eso sí que debió ser serio  
>-ni se lo imaginan…-saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse sus lagrimas y fluidos variados.<p>

Al día siguiente, Nagumo no tenía él coraje para mostrar su cara en el mismo salón que el peli blanco, definitivamente haberse corrido en la cara de un profesor, era lo peor que pudiera hacer… ahora definitivamente no podría tener clases privadas, ni menos ver al profesor sin que lo fulminara con la mirada

-Midorikawa Ryuuji deje de comer en clases  
>-¡pero sensei, una alimentación apropiada es necesaria para tener un organismo sano!<br>-tal como lo pensé usted es inteligente solo cuando le conviene  
>-las mejores habilidades salen en los momentos que mas las hagan relucir<br>-estamos en matemáticas, no lengua  
>-pero, ¿no cree que la belleza de nuestro idioma puede ser apreciado en cada momento del dia que necesite ser mejorado con la estética de un vocabulario basto y culto?<br>-señor kiyama…lleve a Midorikawa a la enfermería, creo que comió los chicles debajo del asiento  
>-como mande sensei-lo último que se escucho antes de que se retomaran las clases era a Midorikawa recitando un poema de pablo Neruda mientras Hiroto se golpeaba la frente y cerraba la puerta tras de sí<br>-bien…ahora que me deshice de una molestia y la otra no se atrevió a dar la cara sigamos con la clase…  
>-¡MOLESTIA N°1 DANDO LA CARA!-la puerta se abrió nuevamente, mucho más fuerte y con otra persona en ella, era Nagumo Haruya, el extraño chico con cabello de tulipán, unas cuantas vendas en su rostro, pero con su misma expresión petulante y seguro de sí mismo.<p>

Pasaron barios minutos en silencio, el peli blanco lo miraba serio y fijamente, a lo que Nagumo daba unos pequeños tiritones, pero sin cambiar su actitud se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos, justo en frente de Suzuno y siguieron intercambiando miradas  
>-etto… ¿sensei?<br>-tranquilo señor osamu, ahora chicos, habrán sus libros en la pagina 67 y tu….-se dio media vuelta y simplemente lo miro de reojo para que se diera a entender que se dirigía a él-no faltes a tus clases de hoy.

Dio un pequeño brinco de su asiento y rápidamente saco el libro en la página nombrada. Definitivamente estos últimos días no hubieran sido los mejores para el pelirrojo, pero bueno…pronto descubrirá que le esperan muchos más junto a su querido peli blanco

* * *

><p><strong>¡LISTO!...atrasada, corto, y todavía falta bastante para el lemon, pero bueno…si lo hago así de repente no tendrá gracia, así que deben esperar y mientras…disfrutar asiendo sufrir a los personajes ;D<strong>

**Bueno ya que estoy aquí….solo aviso que subiré este fin de semana las continuaciones de todos mis fic…**  
><strong> "el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan"<strong>  
><strong> "dulce alucinación"<strong>  
><strong> "la mansión de los condenados" Y "una carta, una persecución y un amor"<strong>

**Espérenlas que me esforzare al máximo en terminarlas rápidamente :D un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios me alegran la vida y me hacen sonreír….antes de que se me olvide mañana es el cumpleaños de Dana pazha, así que si el quieren dar un regalo pásense por sus fic ;D (Me está amenazando con un corta cartón .U, naa es broma…pero sé que lo hará de todos modos XD)**

**sayonara good bye! :3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**i-chan sigue viva!...y regresa con la continuacion de lecciones de amor...lamento mi ausencia, pero espero que les guste, ya cada vez mas nos asercamos a los lemon...jejejej...inazuma eleven no me pertenece aunque reze por ello todas las noches .**

**disfruten, comenten, bajen sus muñecos budu**

**y perdonenme la vida...XD**

* * *

><p>primer día, se había enamorado, el segundo, había eyaculado en su cara…y el tercero, se la paso el día intimidado y fulminado por su mirada. ¿Bastante cruel, no?<p>

Pues aunque quiera o no, así era la vida del pobre Nagumo Haruya, se había enamorado de su sensei 5 años mayor que el, serio, cool, inteligente, sexi y muchas cosas mas, entre ellas sádico.

La semana había pasado con el desprecio total del mayor, mientras el trataba de acercarse a la fuerza, era como si el peli blanco construía un muro entre ellos, aunque en una ocasión, Suzano trato de crear un muro en medio del pasillo para evitar el paso a alumnos.

Pero bueno, mientras algunos sufrían, otros disfrutaban de sus vidas con sus perfectos y afeminados novios ¿Qué tendría de malo tener a un sexi uke meneando la cadera para ti?, pus que ¡NO PUDIERAS PONERLE NI UN DEDO ENCIMA!

El pobre de Hiroto, además de tener que lidiar con los gastos de Midorikawa, tenia que luchar contra el recurrente impulso de violarlo salvajemente. Pero Mido era tan malditamente inocente que cada insinuación se le resbalaba como helado derretido, el cual lamia y aumentaba el dilema de Hiroto

Ahora, si vamos por el lado de Goenji, su siempre querida y atesorada hermanita estaba interfiriendo con sus necesidades con el peli azul, solo piénsenlo ¿es agradable tener a tu uke recostado en tu cama al mismo tiempo que ya empiezas a desnudarlo, cuando tu puerta se abre y entra tu hermana a la cual luego tienes que pasar 30 minutos inventándole una excusa? Pues para mi y para Goenji no lo era. (Si, me a pasado, solo que no violando un uke si no que viendo yaoi y luego lo que me cuesta convencerla XD)

-escuchen, y escuchen bien, la próxima semana harán un examen con todos los contenidos desde que llegue hasta la fecha limite, y para que no se les torne fácil. Les avisó que si todos y digo TODOS no aprueban…tendrán que asistir a unas lecciones extras todos los días….-hablo Suzano en medio de la sala dejando a todos los pobres estudiantes de piedra, luego todos giraron sus cuellos observando al chico de peores calificaciones: Nagumo Haruya…

-bien, mejor empiecen a estudiar, y recuerden…clases extras, para mi es: "clases .de torturar alumnos"-los presentes tragaron saliva y esperaron a que el sensei se fuera del aula para atacar al peli rojo con amenazas insinuaciones, apuntes y lo que fuera necesario para que estudiara

-¡TIENES QUE ESTUDIAR NAGUMO!

-te prestare mis notas, ¡pero estudia!

-saldré con tigo si apruebas…-pero no importa que dijeran, Nagumo estaba perdido en el mundo de flores y corazones con su frío y excitante sensei, de una u otra forma lograría que su sensei lo amara, quiera o no.

-¡SENSEI!...-grito el peli rojo entrando a la sala de profesores, la cual estaba vacía a excepción de Suzano sensei.

-¿Qué quieres?  
>-¡quiero clases privadas!<br>-no-frío y cortante se dio vuelta poniendo mas atención a los papeles sobre su mesa que a lo pucheros y ruegos que ejecutaba el ojos ámbar.

-¡pero si no me ayuda no pasare el examen!  
>-ese no es mi problema<br>-¿sigue molesto?  
>-no, que me eyaculen en la cara es excitantemente delicioso…-dijo relamiéndose los labios, pero con notable sarcasmo. Por un momento Haruya se fue al mundo se fantasía y sintió un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna<p>

-e…-etto..y-yo  
>-vete de aquí maldito virgen…<br>-¡NO SOY VIRGEN!  
>-OK, tulipán maricon<br>-¡¿SE HA JUNTADO MUCHO CON FUDO?  
>-mi relación con los demás estudiantes no es de tu incumbencia…-se paro violentamente y dio una de sus tan habituales y amenazantes miradas-escucha, y escucha bien…no hay ninguna relación que nos une, no siento nada por ti, y no estoy interesados en chiquillos molestos y vírgenes…<p>

*CLACK*…en el interior de Nagumo se escucho algo romperse, luego un aura depresiva lo rodeo y cascaditas bajaban por sus ojos, el peli blanco solo tomo sus cosas y salio de la sala

-usted realmente es cruel… ¿savia?  
>-si, y si quieres estudiar con este tan cruel hombre, hoy a las 5, llegas tarde y te amarro a un árbol vestido de marinerita<p>

Cerro la puerta y nuevamente Nagumo quedo solo en la sala, guardo silencio y al parecer se encontraba algo conmocionado y alegre por los comentarios del sensei. Entenderlo era mas difícil que explicarle de donde vienen los bebes a Midorikawa.

-no desaprovechare mi oportunidad sensei… ¡LO CONQUISTARE COMO SEA!

(….)

-entonces…  
>-tengo una cita con sensei hoy a las 5<br>-¿una cita?  
>-técnicamente no se considera cita cuando un sensei te da lecciones para que no repruebes y todo el curso te muela a golpes<br>-¡digan lo que digan no me desmotivaran!  
>-¿tu nunca te rindes?<br>-si lo hiciera no me llamaría Nagumo Haruya  
>-yo pensé que te llamabas peinado de tulipán…<br>-¿quieres vivir para comer un helado mañana mido?  
>-¡lo siento!<br>-no te dejes intimidar mido…además, al señor casanova le quedan 5 minutos antes de vestir un traje de marinerita…-Nagumo el cual estaba compartiendo unos helados y hablando pacíficamente con sus amigos, se le paro el corazón y como alma que persigue kageyama, Salio disparado en dirección a la escuela  
>-incluso hablando del mismo tema no se fijo en la hora…-hablo tranquilamente Hiroto, al mismo tiempo que ojeaba a su acompañante comiendo helado como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque técnicamente si lo hace XD<p>

-¿Qué sucede?  
>-no es nada…-sin que el peli verde se diera cuenta Hiroto se fue arrastrando hasta lograr quedar sentado justo a su lado<br>.mph?  
>-oye mido…-deslizo una de sus manos hasta el hombro del nombrado<br>-nani?  
>-que tal si hoy…<br>-¡HA!.. ¡Recordé que debo hacer algo!, ¡nos vemos!...-antes de irse lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla y salio disparado. Dejando al pode de Hiroto con una larga cuenta que pagar y todo su plan hecho trizas…  
>-¿es que acaso dios me odia?...-se repitió melancólicamente<p>

(…)

-¡ACHU!...  
>-salud… ¿te resfriaste Terumi?<br>-no Atsuya…creo que alguien me menciono

(…)

-Yuuka, ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Frambuesa o chocolate?

-¡frambuesa!  
>-bien, entonces pásamelas y empecemos a cocinar<br>-¡SI!- ahora nos encontramos en la acogedora casa de Goenji, donde su novio y hermana cocinaban alegremente un pastel, y el se maldecía internamente por traer a kazemaru a la casa, en vez de a un Motel, o al parque ¡O DONDE SEA!  
>-Goenji, Goenji….<br>-¡ONI CHAN!  
>-¿he?...-salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a los cocineros parados en frente suyo, uno con harina y la otra con crema batida. Ya se imaginaran para que XD<p>

En menos de medio segundo el peli crema estaba listo para Halloween, cubierto de Harina y de crema blanca. Los responsables salieron corriendo, y metiéndose en el juego, el atacado los agarro por la cintura jugando y terminando creando una lucha de comida, cosa que no agrado mucho a nana que tubo que limpiar la mayor parte, pero bueno…al menos habían pasado un buen momento

(…)

-¡VOY A LLEGAR! ¡VOY A LLEGAR!...-corría un apresurado, desesperado y nuevamente traicionado por el tiempo Nagumo. Estaba a media cuadra de llegar cuando un perro el cual habia corrido después de casi ser chocado por un auto, el cual se resbalo por una cáscara de banana que cierto chico de mohicano había tirado por estar de mal humor por no haber podido tener intimidad con su uke el cual no quiso por la razón de que su hermana había conectado cámaras en su cuarto y haberlas subido a youtube y el mundo por la razón de que sus amigas Fujoshis la obligaron por encontrar la carpeta de videos yaoi de su hermano que tenia guardado bajo cuatro contraseñas en su ordenador y ahora debía poner uno por semana…

(¡EL MEDIO EFECTO EN CADENA! XD)

Lo mordió en la pierna he izo que cayera de cara y luego arrastrarse hasta el instituto

-llegas tarde…  
>-lo siento…<br>-estas sangrando  
>-lo se…<br>-traes un perro en la pierna derecha  
>-lo adoptare y lo llamare Loki<p>

-¿estas molesto?  
>-que prefieres…¿colégiala o enfermera?<p>

Y así se termino el día para Nagumo…colgado en un árbol con traje de colegiala, un perro mordiéndole la pierna y de tarea una montaña de materia que apenas recordaba los títulos…

Al día siguiente, en Internet, cualquiera podría encontrara fácilmente el video de Kido y Fudo teniendo relaciones, subido por: amante_de_violacionesS&M_Haru-Chan

* * *

><p><strong>"no andaba muerta andaba de parranda…" XD, esa canción me va como anillo al dedo…se que muchas me van a querer matar, pero tengo mis razones<strong>

**1) ¡CERO TIEMPO!, ¡PURAS TAREAS, TRABAJOS Y PRUEBAS!**

**2) Me reformatearon el computador y mucha (por no decir toda) mi información se borro**

**3) El programa que uso para escribir me levantaba el dedo cada vez que lo intentaba abrir**

**4) En mi casa hay ciertos problemas que me hacen deprimirme un poco…pero bueno…como dice un amigo..si la vida te da la espalda, tócale el poto XD**

**Asi que probablemente me vean mas seguido de ahora en adelante escapando de mis problemas al mundo Friki y ser Happy**

** Como sea…gracias por leer, perdón por la espera y no me maten (todavía..)**

** Sayonara good bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i-Chan sigue viva! Perdónenme la falta de actualización pero aun así acá tienen la continuación (eso rimo XD). Me cortaron la Internet por lo que subo esto colgándome a la cuenta del vecino XD (si, soy ladrona) como sea, disfruten y comenten**

* * *

><p>-sensei…<br>-dime  
>-¿usted me odia?<br>-¿Por qué razón?  
>-¿hacerme vestir esto no le vasta?<br>-pero si te queda estupendo…*sarcasmo*  
>-sensei…usted es un sádico<br>-y tu un masoquista querido Nagumo, un gran masoquista…

Y allí estaban los dos por tercera vez en la semana. Nagumo día por medio llegaba tarde, cosa que a su sensei molestaba y le daban razones para idear una forma original de castigarlo. Ese mismo día, el castigo de Nagumo fue el de usar el resto de la lección un traje de conejito

-esto es humillante  
>-¿acaso querías un traje de conejita playboy?<br>-retiro lo dicho…

Ambos solos en el salón repasaban los contenidos de la "gran prueba" que Suzuno sensei ejercería a comienzos del lunes. Nagumo, como un "no muy buen estudiante" hacia que toda su clase estuviera en riesgo de tomar las sádicas lecciones extras que nadie, pero nadie, quería tomar, por lo menos no sin querer terminar con un daño sicológico (o físico).

-bien, ya terminamos- dijo con su típico tono frío. Vale decir que las cosas entre estudiante y alumno no pasaban de eso, sin importar los intentos de Nagumo su sensei no pasaba de verlo como una mosca asquerosa que revoloteaba a su alrededor. En su asiento (y con traje de conejo) Nagumo soltaba unas lagrimitas con una depresión inminente  
>-ha…-suspiro- ¿quieres comer algo?<br>-¿he?- los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron iluminarse con un deje de esperanza  
>-si no quieres esta bien<br>-¡SI QUIERO!- dicho esto ambos partieron fuera del intitulo, claro que no antes de que Suzuno soltara una pequeña carcajada y de que Haruya recordara sacarse el traje de conejo.  
>-sensei…<br>-¿si?  
>-¿este es su auto?<br>-así es…  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-¿acaso roba los fondos de la escuela o algo por el estilo?- frente a el y aunque no pudiera creerlo. Un estupendo BMW de color negro y espejos polarizados esperaba a que se subiera. Suzuno ya abordo espero a que su acompañante dejara de Babar y ambos partieron a la cafetería más cercana que pudiera haber. Ya al llegar Nagumo comenzó a pensar en la situación en que se encontraba. Su sensei lo había llevado "por su voluntad" a comer en "su" auto… ¿¡ESTABA EN UNA CITA! Por escasos minutos se quedo estático en el umbral de la puerta hasta que su acompañante tuvo el agrado de hacerlo reaccionar con un golpe directo en el tulipán.  
>Ya sentados el menor parecía inquieto cual niño pequeño meneándose de un lado para el otro sin despegar la vista del peli blanco que mas atención le ponía al menú que a su alumno.<p>

-sensei…  
>-dime Suzuno quieres<br>-¡¿Qué?

-es molesto que me estés diciendo sensei cada cinco minutos, es mejor así  
>-e-entonces…Su-Suzuno Chan…<br>-¿¡que es eso de Chan!  
>-¡pero suena tierno!<br>-¡te di la mano y te tomaste el brazo maldito virgen!  
>-¡QUE NO SOY VIRGEN!-ya era muy tarde como para evitar pararse y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. La gente lo miraba y de lo rojo que estaba ya no se podía distinguir donde terminaba su cara y donde empezaba su cabello. Se sentó lentamente mientras Fuusuke reía por lo bajo.<br>-si que eres interesante Nagumo Haruya…-dijo recargándose en la mesa y dándole algo que Haruya nunca había visto antes. Una sonrisa, su sensei le estaba sonriendo ¡PODIA MORIR FELIZ!

**Mientras tanto:**

-¡Midorikawa, sal de allí!  
>-¡NO LO ARE!<br>-¡sal de allí te digo, se te congelara el cerebro mas de lo que esta!  
>-¡déjame tranquilo!<br>-¡COMO QUIERAS!...-de un fuerte portazo serró la puerta del refrigerador dejando adentro a su obstinado novio. Ese día el calor era sofocante ¿y que era lo mejor para solucionarlo? ¡Pues meterse en el congelador! .O por lo menos eso pensó antes de que Hiroto tratara de sacarlo a la fuerza.

**Ahora, en la casa Goenji:**

-kaze Chan ¡tu cabello es muy sedoso!  
>-jejeje, gracias Yuuka…-Kazemaru esperaba a que "su cuñada" terminara de ponerle broches mientras el hermano de esta los miraba desde una esquina de la habitación. Goenji amaba a su hermana, eso era un hecho irrevocable pero de que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con "su" Kazemaru también era cierto. No le desagradaba del todo, verlos juntos era tierno, como ver dos angelitos jugando, pero a el lo tiraban inmediatamente a una esquina, si mis queridas lectoras, Goenji Shuuya se sentía excluido por muy infantil que les suene.<br>En una esquinita el peli crema abrazaba una tortuga de peluche al mismo tiempo que hacia circulitos en el suelo.

**Volviendo a la pareja principal:**

-sen…digo Suzuno… ¿tiene novio?  
>-la pregunta debería ser "¿tiene novia?" ¿Acaso debo enseñarte clase de gramática también?<br>-¡no es eso!...-chillaba como un infante… ¿Quién lo diría? Él, Nagumo Haruya, siendo tratado como un pelele por nadie más que un simple profesor. Antes el sujeto en cuestión ya abrió desaparecido "misteriosamente" de la ciudad, pero con Suzuno sensei el que corría riesgo en este caso era él.  
>-no, no lo o la tengo…pero no te hagas ilusiones.<br>-¿no puede dejarme fantasear un poco?  
>-Nagumo, seré franco con tigo. La primera vez que te vi te reconocí por tu estúpido peinado de tulipán- izo una pausa y a Haruya se le formo una venita en la frente- los profesores me contaron que a diario buscabas problemas y regularmente faltabas a clases. Tus notas eran desastrosas y tus compañeros no lograban animarte a ser mejor- Nagumo por cada palabra bajaba la cabeza sintiéndose mas y mas culpable por cada maldita afirmación.-pero…-el otro levanta la mirada.- la primera clase que di tu pareciste entenderla, prestaste atención y ese mismo día te dije lo que pensaba ¿lo recuerdas?<br>-¿que tenia capacidad y no debía conformarme con la mediocridad?  
>-exacto. Tengo mucha fe en ti Nagumo, estas clases has parecido avanzar y eso me alegra de sobremanera. Nuestras edades no están muy alejadas y puedo entender tu mentalidad mas de lo que crees, así que a cambio de que pases el examen del lunes…-el menor escuchaba atento cada silaba que saliera de la boca del albino ¿Cuál seria su recompensa? ¿Acaso Suzuno empezaba a interesarse en el?- te dejare venir a mi casa…<p>

DING DING DING! ¡Tenemos un ganador! Luego de esto Nagumo no tuvo mejor reacción que quedar K.O. hasta que ya horas después despertó en su cuarto

-¡mama!- grito desde el segundo piso  
>-¿Qué pasa Haruya?<br>-¿Cómo rayos llegue hasta aquí?  
>-tu sensei te trajo en su auto, me dijo que esperaba que estudiaras. Era realmente guapo cuando puedas invítalo a casa…-Nagumo empezó a recordar lo vivido y solo una idea se le izo presente<br>-¡DEVO ESTUDIAR!-dicho esto pego un fuerte portazo que dejo en transe a la pobre madre.  
>-¿¡he! ¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¡Haruya!...<p>

**Mas tarde:**

-¡querida, ya llegue!  
>-¡querido!...-la mujer apareció colérica-¡llama al ambulancia, a la policía, a la nasa, o a quien sea!<br>-¿Qué sucedió a hora?  
>-Ha-Haruya…el…-se tiro de rodillas al piso<br>-¿Qué sucede querida?- se inclino preocupado  
>-Haruya…-izo una pausa tratando de tranquilizar su respiración-¡esta estudiando!<br>-¡¿Qué?...

Casi en un abrir y serrar de ojos el fin de semana había pasado llegando el tan esperado día de examen. Nagumo lucia unas enormes ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño, como muerto viviente siguió su rumbo evitando cualquier clase de preguntas que pudieran hacerle olvidar los conocimientos adquiridos (que por cierto llenaban el 95% de sus neuronas) solo con el mero deseo de que su prueba no fuera la de él puntaje mínimo.

-bien, comencemos…-solo estas dos simples palabras bastaron para helarle la sangre a la mayor parte de la clase. Las hojas eran repartidas y las preguntas contestadas. Hiroto por su parte no parecía tener problemas en responderla, el dilema estaba en Midorikawa que la veía en otro idioma. Rogándole prácticamente con la mirada a que le diera las respuestas, no tuvo más opción que disimuladamente usar el típico truco de él borrador con las alternativas. Casi funcionaba, casi, pero un casi no basta. En un rápido movimiento la goma fue partida en dos por un enojado peli blanco que llevó a ambos a la oficina del director, uno rogando clemencia y el otro recitando poemas de Pablo Neruda _(había comido chicle pegado debajo del escritorio de nuevo… XD)_

Para el resto de los cadáveres que quedaron después de la gran prueba, el resto del día pasó más rápido que Midorikawa detrás de un camión de helados. A la siguiente jornada los resultados estaban listos y preparados para recibir las lágrimas de los reprobados. Suzuno sensei apareció en el umbral de la puerta dejando el bulto de papeles en el escritorio y dirigiéndose a la clase.  
>-bien…como ya deberían saber el examen no fue nada fácil, pero me agrada decir que todos aprobaron…-el silencio duro lo suficiente para que los alumnos sacaran bocinas, cornetas sombreros y confetis festejando como despedida de soltero.<br>-¿de donde rayos sacaron la bola disco?...-se repetía mentalmente el peli blanco. Miro a sus alumnos y noto la falta de uno de ellos – ¿y ese donde esta?

Alejado de la fiesta, cierto pelirrojo repasaba mentalmente que aria si su resultado terminaba siendo negativo. Sus amigos lo mirarían en menos, sus padres seguirían menospreciándolo, no podría ir a la casa de Suzuno y hasta este podría llegar a odiarlo  
>-no, esperen…mas de lo que me odia es imposible…-se dio un poco de ánimos<br>-siempre puedo odiarte mas mi querido alumno…-la voz se Suzuno choco en su oído dándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.-con que aquí se escondía la sanguijuela…  
>-¡dígalo rápido por lo que mas quiera!-cerraba los ojos y se ponía en posición fatal<br>-¿mph? ¡A, si! Los resultados…pues, esto demuestra que mi hipótesis era correcta…  
>-¿he?..-dudo pero miro al frente topándose con un 92% en el examen que "EL" había echo. ¡Nagumo Haruya se había sacado un 92%! ¡PREPARENSE PARA EL APOCALIPSIS!<p>

-l-lo hice… ¡LO HICE!...-tomo la hoja y bailo como si no hubiera mañana, llego corriendo a la aula en la cual ya estaba puesta una bola disco y la mitad de la clase semi desnudos.-¡ APROBÉ!  
>-¡ese es nuestro Nagumo peinado de tulipán!<br>-no los golpeare solo por hoy… ¡aprobé por san aphrodit!

**En otra parte:**

-¡ACHU!...  
>-en serio estoy pensado que estas enfermo Terumi…<br>-no es nada Atsuya, un dios como yo es habitualmente nombrado  
>-si claro…incluso ya empezaste a delirar<p>

**En el mismo lugar**:

-¡les regalo un kilo de arroz a todos!  
>-¡heeee!<br>-¡yo les regalo dos kilos de helado a cada uno!  
>¡Heeeee!<br>-¡amo a ese chico!- grito de entre la multitud Midorikawa  
>-¡MIDO!<br>-era broma Hiroto…  
>-con que si ¿he?... ¡pues escuchen! ¡MIDO Y YO NO VAMOS A CASAR!<br>-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Ya era hora!  
>-¡yo nunca acepte esto!-gritaba desesperado el peli verde. Cuando el sensei por fin había aparecido, la sala ya se había convertido en capilla con Fudo como cura y Midorikawa como novia en los brazos de Hiroto mientras el resto de la clase les tiraban arroz<br>-¿llegue en mal momento?- decía con una gotita bajándole de la cien y una venita en medio de la frente.  
>-¡sensei!...-gritaba el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se escurría entre la gente (por cierto, estaba vestido con traje para el matrimonio solo dios sabe de donde lo saco)<p>

**En otro lado:**

-¡ACHU!  
>-se acabo, llamare al medico…<p>

**Devuelta:**

-¡¿hoy puedo ir a su casa?  
>-ah…-suspiro resignado- una promesa es una promesa<br>-¡wiiiiiiiiii!  
>-¡CHICOS! ¡Hoy Nagumo se viola al sensei!<br>-¡HEEEEEEEE!  
>-¡are mi mayor esfuerzo chicos!<br>-¡ESFUERZO NI QUE NADA, TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS PERO YA!

El resto del día continuo sin preocupaciones, después de este examen no había mas que descanso y luego las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. En su asiento esperando ansioso, no las vacaciones si no que el timbre de salida, Nagumo pensaba en la oportunidad que tenía y en que no se le escaparía por nada.

Mientras que dando las ultimas lecciones y con un pensamiento completamente contradictorio, se encontraba Suzuno sensei pensando en la nueva capacidad descubrída en el pelirrojo. Uno enamorado y el otro interesado ¿creen que esto se torne interesante? Esperemos que si

* * *

><p><strong>Y al igual que espero que se torne interesante, también espero que me perdonen mi "gran" periodo sin actualizar. Lo que pasa es como tengo muchos fic atrasados, al ponerme a escribir uno me demoro demasiado en el otro. Pero bueno, las excusas no valen de mucho así que solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora unas preguntitas y los dejo que descansen en su casita (wau, hice un verso sin esfuerzo XD)<strong>

**1) ¿creen que Nagumo intente violar al sensei?**  
><strong>2) ¿Cómo seguirá motivando Suzuno a su "capaz" alumno?<strong>  
><strong>3) ¿Goenji dejara de sentir celos de su propia hermana?<strong>  
><strong>4) ¿a Midorikawa le hace mal mascar los chicles debajo de los asientos?<strong>  
><strong>5) ¿y que piensan en su forma de mantenerse fresco? XD<strong>

**6) ¿merezco un review? (aunque sea uno lleno de insultos! XD)**

**6) ¿les gusto? (si se, la pregunta mas idiota al final -.-U)**

**¡Sayonara good bye! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡ESTOY VIVA! Y no, no andaba de parranda XDD perdónenme la demora que al fin a llegado la hora (rima?) de que llegue el tan espera lemon! Ojala les guste y no maten en algún arranque de locura (?) XDD**

* * *

><p>Ese era el día, o si, había llegado el día en que por fin su sensei lo miraría como algo mas…el día en que dejaría en libertad sus impulsos y aria que Suzuno babeara por el. Ese día no era un estudiante patético y con extraño peinado, era un semental hecho y derecho con estupendos atributos y una sensualidad inminente. Se levantó temprano para visitar una estupenda peluquería que le había recomendado Terumi y al mismo tiempo escuchar los mil y un consejos que le daban las viejas chismosas que de todas las chucherías que canturreaban logro sacar varios útiles. Se vistió elegante y arreglo su cabello lo menos extraño posible.<p>

-¡estoy listo!  
>-¡HARUYA, HARUYA RA RA RA A EL SENSEI VIOLARA!-afuera de casa están todos sus compañeros de salón dándole animo y tirándole serpentinas<br>-¡Nagumo, eres nuestro ídolo!  
>-¡todos piensan que Suzuno sensei esta para comérselo pero eres el primero quien se atreve!<br>-¡Nagumo es el mejor, no le tiene miedo a la muerte!...-y así continuo su camino por la calle cual estrella de cine siendo admirado por miles de aficionados que aclamaban su proeza  
>-¿Quién es ese chico?<br>-es Nagumo Haruya. Es un ídolo entre los ídolos, planea acostarse con Suzuno sensei  
>-¿Suzuno sensei?<br>-es el ser humano mas frío de la historia…¡PUEDE VER AL GATO CON BOTAS SIN ENTERNESERSE!  
>-¡¿EN SERIO? ¡HARUYA MASTER!<p>

Se despidió de sus fans el entrar al autobús y de allí a sentarse esperando llegar a su parada. Ya había verificado la dirección, solo por si a su querido sensei se le antojaba mandarlo a una planta de desechos tóxicos o prostíbulo gay…

-aquí es…-se dijo mirando el numero del departamento que coincidía con el del papel…-vamos Haruya, no pasamos por todo lo anterior para que te acobardes ahora- se animaba mentalmente recaudando el suficiente coraje como para tocar el timbre. La vista se le empezó a nublar y sus piernas a tambalear. Antes de darse cuenta sus ojos habían sido cambiados por espirales y su cuerpo chocado contra el suelo. Pasaron las horas y recobro el conocimiento en un mullido sillón que no tenia ni idea de donde salio, miro a su alrededor y noto lo sumamente bien decorada que estaba la sala  
>-con que ya despertaste baka….-escucho una voz familiar, dio un giro de 180º grados tapando su nariz para no tratar de morir desangrado. Su sensei se recargaba bajo el marco de la puerta con su típica expresión pero distinto vestuario. Una camisa blanca y ancha junto un pantalón negro y ceñido, fáciles de arrancar por si se lo preguntan.- ¿Qué tanto miras estupido virgen?<br>-sensei es realmente sexi  
>-y tu verdaderamente un idiota…-avanzó y se afirmo en el sillón…-tienes suerte de que fui de compras y cuando regrese encontré un tulipán marchito en frente de mi puerta…<br>-¡sensei se preocupo por mi!- dijo esperanzado entrelazando sus manos y mirándolo con brillos y destellos  
>-claro que si, no tengo buen historial con la policía. Si ven a un cadáver en frente de mi puerta de seguro que me van a culpar-suspiro y lo aparto de un golpe<br>-¿Suzuno era un delincuente?  
>-no exactamente, pero era reconocido por andar buscando riñas- hablaba desde la cocina preparando café. Volvió con ambas tazas y le ofreció una al pelirrojo<br>-realmente es fascinante, no es como las personas que conozco  
>-tampoco podríamos decir que tienes amigos normales Haruya…-tomo un sorbo casi al instante que el contrario le escupiera el suyo en la cara.<br>-m-me dijo Haruya…-dijo impactado  
>-y tu me escupiste en la cara… ¿tanto afán tienes en probar la muerte?...-un aura negro cubrió la habitación mientras el peli blanco sacaba un látigo de quien sabe donde<br>-¡vamos sensei, ya habíamos logrado un buen ambiente!..-retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared  
>-¿ambiente?...no me digas que realmente crees que me acostare con tigo…-soltó el látigo y se sentó en el sofá-que te quede claro esto Nagumo…yo no me acuesto con cualquiera, menos con un mocoso promiscuo como tu-tomo un sorbo de café sin percatarse del corazón roto que había dejado en su alumno. "con eso de seguro se rinde" pensó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error cuando sintió un peso extra encima suyo y junto a esto una presión en sus labios<br>-¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan cruel?...-pronuncio sonrojado y decidido. Sujetaba las muñecas del mayor mirándolo fijamente, ambos en el suelo y el café esparcido por la alfombra.

Durante un corto periodo una expresión de asombro se planto en el rostro del albino, claro que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de enfado para luego apartar de un puñetazo al pobre pelirrojo  
>-cuando tu dejes de ser tan perseverante…-dijo sin ser escuchado, su acompañante se había quedado dormido o mas bien noqueado. Lo recostó sobre su cama y lo observo por cortos instantes -realmente eres un idiota ha-ru-ya…-pronuncio cada silaba con diversión, un pequeño beso en su frente y luego se retiro de la habitación (wooo eso rimo :D) casi al instante Nagumo se levanto de golpe con un notorio sonrojo, o para ser mas específicos, su rostro le ganaba en tonalidad a su propio cabello<p>

-se-se-sensei…-aun tratando de articular palabra se recostó con mil pensamientos en la cabeza. Su sensei por un lado era frío y calculador, pero por otro era amable y comprensivo ¿seria bipolar? No, el casi todo el tiempo es inexpresivo, solo muy pocas veces es amable y con eso siempre conlleva un castigo ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Atacarlo? ¿Quedarse con las ganas?  
>-ni pensarlo, nunca volveré a tener otra oportunidad…-se decía pero al mismo tiempo dudando, después de todo, estaba poniendo en riesgo la relación que tanto le había costado formar con su sensei (además de su vida de por medio)<p>

Silenciosamente fue viajando por el pasillo, al llegar a la escalera con intensiones de bajarla casi se cae al escuchar la voz de Suzuno  
>-ya te dije que no…-Nagumo se asomaba tratando de no ser descubierto<br>-no Terumi, no tengo ganas de salir tampoco de beber o revolcarme…-dijo con su ya establecido tono pero a Nagumo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta  
>-no, esta bien, dile a Atsuya que no, no hay ninguna epidemia o algo por estilo…-corto y noto un tulipán sobresalir del barandal-sal de allí o llamo a exterminador de maleza<br>-¿Quién era?..  
>-un amigo, nada que te importe<br>-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!...-grito, se desorbitó y termino escaleras abajo. Suzano fue a socorrerlo pero este lloraba  
>-¿Nagumo?<br>-*snif* Su-Suzuno sensei realmente me odia- tratando de mantener intacto un poco de su orgullo se cubrió el rostro.- sensei me trata peor que al resto y no importa cuanto trate de acercarme siempre me aleja *snif*…-se tranquilizo y sentó  
>-es por que eres molesto, ya te lo había dicho…<br>-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE ME BESO? En la frente…-lo último casi lo susurro. De un momento a otro un pequeño e indetectable color carmín adorno las mejillas del mayor  
>-yo…yo no hice algo como eso…<br>-¡lo hiciste, me besaste! ¡Eso quiere decir que le gusto! ¡¿Cierto?  
>-¡no tomes conclusiones por ti mismo, maldito virgen!<br>-¡si tanto le molesto por que soy virgen entonces ayúdeme a no serlo!...-la posición se repetía, Suzuno en el piso y su alumno sobre el. No dejaban de mirarse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Suzuno sintió algo de vergüenza desviando la mirada  
>-sensei…<br>-¿Qué quieres idiota?  
>-te amo…-dos palabras, 3 silabas. Solo esto basto para que el corazón de Suzuno, por razones que ni el mismo conocía, diera un vuelco<br>-no…no bromees con algo como eso  
>-no estoy bromeando aunque quisiera. Me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi, aprobé el examen para estar más cerca de ti ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo? ¡Todo este tiempo he trabajado duro para que compartas mis sentimientos! ¡No me importa que seas frío y enojon y bipolar e insensible y manipulador y…!<br>-cállate o te arranco la boca…-rápidamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad con Nagumo temiendo por su vía y Suzuno mas que dispuesto a quitársela. Ambos se sentaron, Nagumo con la cabeza baja y Suzuno suspirando  
>-tienes 18, pronto entraras a la universidad y conocerás mejores personas, solo estas confundido<br>-no lo estoy  
>-si lo estas<br>-¡que no!  
>-¡que si maldita sea!<br>-sensei… ¿realmente no siente nada por mi?  
>-me preocupo por ti si a eso te refieres<br>-¿me odia?  
>-no realmente<br>-¿piensa que soy feo o algo así?  
>-a parte de estupido tulipán no eres un mal chico<br>-¡entonces permítame tenerlo!  
>-eres un…-un beso fue lo suficiente para callarlo. Había conocido de todas las personas a sus 23 años, delincuentes, policías, idiotas sin remedio, jovenzuelas… (Se podría decir que Nagumo catalogaba entre los terceros) cada una de estas personas bastaba con mirarlas gélidamente para deshacerse de ellas, siempre había sido así y le importaba un comino si así continuaba. Todo era normal en sus fríos y monótonos días hasta que un maldito tulipán llegara para arruinarlos. Nagumo era diferente a las demás personas, no necesariamente en un modo positivo, era una maldita lapa que no importa cuanto la pisoteara no se le despegaría, y eso en cierto punto le agrada. Le agrada tener a alguien que no se alejara, pero al mismo tiempo detestaba su maldito orgullo y determinación que ahora demostraba…¡lo estaba besando maldita sea! ¿¡Por que no se resistía!<p>

Sus muñecas eran presas del pelirrojo, no sabían como ni cuando pero el ambiente se había calentado mientras sus bocas luchaban lengua con lengua en una pelea que ambos deseaban ganar y solo el oxigeno lograba parar.

-¿soy malo en esto sensei?...-pregunto juguetonamente separándose y dejando caer a su paso un pequeño y delicado hilo de saliva  
>-malísimo…<br>-¿¡que!...-como todo buen sensei su labor era enseñarle el modo correcto de hacer las cosas ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?...en un cambio de posiciones el albino se había posicionado cómodamente en las piernas del alumno y de allí volver a acariciar sus labios con las comisuras del contrario. Lenta y seductoramente lamiendo y saboreando, así era como se hacia y así era como el lo hacia…  
>-así se hace…-rió al ver lo sorprendido que se encontraba su alumno. Tomo y jugo con uno de sus mechones hasta que en milésima de segundo había sido sujetado de la cintura, levantado y finalmente recostado en el sofá.- ¿pero que diablos…?...<p>

A penas termino la frase sintió como unas manos empezaban a subir por debajo de su camina, trato de alejarlas pero rápidamente fue distraído con un beso al mismo tiempo que sus botones se iban desabrochando casi por obra de magia (¿o mas bien por obra de Nagumo? XDD) Suzuno pensaba y pensaba, por un lado en como matar a su alumno sin dejar huella, por otro donde conseguiría un quitamanchas que lograra quitar el café de la alfombra y por ultimo pero no menos importante pensaba en por que las caricias de Haruya se sentían tan bien…

Sus labios continuaron un recorrido que comenzó en su lóbulo y de allí a las mejillas y cuello. Desconocía si es que había droga en su cuerpo, ni el mismo entendía por que se había acomodado lo suficiente como para que el menor lo siguiera besando y al igual acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Las caricias continuaban, en un vago movimiento sus intimidades se habían rozado dejando escapar un sonoro gemido del alvino. Nagumo se extasío al escuchar por primera vez a su frío e inexpresivo sensei. Repitió una y otra y otra vez la acción sin importarle que el mismo ardiera de placer ante esta.

-de…deja de ha…hacer eso idota…ah…-gemía tratando de contener la compostura, no podía dejarse llevar, eso era un echo, pero le era casi imposible. Por muy loco que sonara lo tenían dominado y esto no le molestaba, si no que disfrutaba…y bastante

Con desesperación junto nuevamente sus labios esta vez presionando y acariciando la entrepierna del dominado distrayéndolo y de apoco deslizándose de entre las ropas hasta lograr sacarlas de su lugar.  
>-esto no es justo…-dijo recuperando el aire y mirándolo fijo.- ni creas que seré el único desnudo aquí…-recito como promesa jalando o mas bien rasgando las ropas del pelirrojo. Ya una vez que su cuerpo quedaba visible al albino este se le aproximo mordiéndole el cuello y dejando a su vez una notoria marca<p>

-¡DUELE!...-gimió o mas bien grito al sentir la mordida y Lugo la lengua del mayor recorrer a su gusto la zona.-con que le gusta jugar rudo  
>-¿recién te das cuenta?...<br>-si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá…-Suzuno quedo impactado con la rapidez en que sus pantalones habían desaparecido, su camisa abierta y sus boxer a medio colocar ¿para que rayos había mencionado los boxer? ¡Ya se los estaban arrancando!  
>-ni-cre-as…-pausado y enojado fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre Nagumo y quitarle primeramente a el sus calzoncillos .Segundos después quedo reflexionando en la estupidez que había cometido y con lo que esta abarcaba.<br>-sen…sei…-suspiro. Esa cosa ¡esa cosa se estaba restregando en su cara!... ni muerto se dejaba ser dominado (aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo estuvo) así que sin mucho pensarlo se metió ese palpitante trozo de carne a la boca tomando al fin las riendas del asunto

Veamos el lado de Nagumo ¿quieren? (aunque no quieran se los muestro igual XDD) nunca en su vida pensó ser capaz de ver tal escena, se la estaban chupando…y no era una zorra ni un gay frustrado ¡era su sensei! Su sexi y candente sensei con un bello sonrojo y casi invisibles lágrimas en sus ojos ¡si dios se lo llevaba ahora no tendría ningún problema!

En otra parte:

-¡ACHU!  
>-¿¡de nuevo!...<br>-pero que rayos…¡¿ES QUE ACASO SOLO APARECERÉ CUANDO ALGUNO DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS HAGA ALGUNA REFERENCIA SOBRE DIOS!  
>(Si, ese es el chiste)<p>

Volvamos a la escena:

El placer de golpear a un idiota o de decirle a Hiroto que mido se había asfixiado con helado no era comparación con el que ahora sentía. Su excitado miembro era engullido, succionado y lamido por unos suaves labios que mientras mas avanzaban mas lo iban acercando a la gloria. Los gemidos se le arrancaban cada vez el mayor relamía sus labios y nuevamente hundía la cabeza incrustándose esa palpitante hombría.

¿¡Como un estudiante de preparatoria puede tenerlo tan grande! Se pregunta Suzuno sin dejar de ejercer su labor pero al mismo tiempo enojándose al sentir que lo jalaban de los cabellos, lo castigo mordiendo levemente la punta del pene que a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo soltó todo su líquido casi al instante.  
>-ha…sensei…-recobraba la respiración viendo al erótica imagen del mayor bañado con su semen. Mientras para uno era un espectáculo para el otro era una bajeza, estaba decidido a dejarlo hasta allí pero fue acorralado nuevamente contra el sillón ¿es que acaso no tubo suficiente? ¡ERROR!<p>

Antes de que pudiera limpiarse si quiera la cara ya había quedado completamente desnudo ¿¡en que momento su boxer fue removido! O la pregunta más importante ¿¡que estaba haciendo Nagumo entre sus piernas!

Su orificio estaba siendo lamido con deseo y decisión, una lengua jugueteaba en su interior simulando pequeñas envestidas mientras su cerebro funcionaba a máxima velocidad. Esto si que no se lo espero. Se sujeto fuertemente del sofá acallando sus gemidos, si tan solo lo vieran en ese estado ¡NO! ¡SI ALGUIEN LO VIERA DE SEGURO SE MATA Y AL PELIRROJO DE POR MEDIO!  
>-sensei…esta muy húmedo aquí, delicioso…-exclamo, volviendo a meter su lengua en la pequeña entrada<br>-no-no soy… u-un maldito postre…AH!...-gimió súbitamente cuando un dedo acaricio su interior ¿en que se había convertido? ¿Por qué dejaba hacer lo que se le apeteciera a Nagumo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Será que…  
>-¡NOO!-grito asustando a Haruya y a el mismo inclusive. Por un momento intento escapar pero casi al instante fue sujetado del tobillo y estrellado contra el piso<br>-te matare maldito virgen…  
>-no estas en condiciones de discutir Fuusuke…<br>-¡no me llames así!  
>-tu puedes decirme Haruya…-sonrió con superioridad y siguió con lo suyo. Sin mucha cautela volvió a meter sus dedos cada vez agregando más y moviéndolos en todas direcciones. El albino ya se había resignado, se sentía tan malditamente bien que sus piernas no le daban, menos en esa situación en que lo tenían en cuatro. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mil y un gemidos de sus labios, Haruya ya no aguantaba esta imagen acompañada del palpitante pulso de su miembro<br>-Na-Nagumo…ya…es suficiente…-giro un poco su rostro con una mirada suplicante. Esta fue la gota que desbordó el baso, como si de por medio no estuviera ya excitado ahora a su sensei se le antojaba incitarlo  
>-Fuusuke…-susurro mientras se acomodaba para entrar<br>-que….¡¿QUE DIABLOS?...-o por dios. Esa cosa caliente y mojada se estaba estampando contra sus muslos, sentía pequeñas descargas cada vez que el pene de Nagumo rozaba su entrada pero sin entrar, lo estaba desesperando  
>-lo sabia…<br>-¿Qué?  
>-no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para meterla…-3, 2, 1…grabe error.-¡HAAAAAAaaaa!...-de una sola estocada esa cosa se había metido dentro de el. Las palabras de su sensei lograron enojarlo de sobremanera. Sin delicadeza había metido de una sola embestida su miembro en esas paredes estrechas y suaves. Juraba que su sensei tendría mas actividad sexual, pero o por dios, esa estreches lo estaba volviendo loco. Saliva caía de sus labios y se sujetaba fuertemente de sus caderas para no moverse y llegar a dislocarle la columna, estaba perdiendo el juicio<br>-sensei…-jadeo  
>-muévete…muévete ya…-¿¡quien dijo que los opuestos no pueden pensar igual!...de inmediato saco y metió por primera vez su miembro creando una descarga por toda su columna, la de el y la de Suzuno.<p>

Gotas de sangre caían de su recto, Nagumo lo había embestido demasiado fuerte ¿pero que más esperaba de un virgen después de todo? El virgen, digo, Nagumo lo noto y empezó a repartir besos por su columna y cuello  
>-Fuusuke, te amo…aunque sea para complacerme, dime que me amas…-trato de mantenerse sereno, trato de no sonrojarse o gemir ante los besos y las palabras del pelirrojo…<br>-i-idiota…-Nagumo sonrió, estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse pero ese tan dulce sonrojo en Suzuno lo hacia pensar que lo quería, aunque sea solo un poco.

No duraron mucho quietos, Nagumo siguió su movimiento llenando y calentando el cuerpo de Fuusuke penetrándole una y otra vez sintiendo como su entrada se moldeaba al miembro del menor. Podía sentirlo dentro como iba y venia entrando cada ves mas adentro, podrían tacharlo de loco, pero deseaba que siguiera llenándolo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan lleno y apasionado  
>-ahh…Ahmn.- gemían al unísono. A cada segundo Nagumo aumentaba el ritmo haciendo el movimiento de las embestidas más rápidas y precisas. Intercalando profundidad y rapidez<br>-es…esta muy estrecho Fuusuke…ah, AH!- gemía suave y bajo en su oído, dando estocadas profundas y fuertes  
>-no…ahg..No soy una….una maldita puta…-sentía que el entupido de Haruya lo partía en dos. Era tanto el placer que los gemidos ya ni podía controlarlos. Sus tetillas eran pellizcadas mientras era al mismo tiempo masturbado<br>-¡haaa! ¡ah!...yaaa…-trataba de mantener la cordura…trataba, trataba ¡al diablo la cordura! Ya la había perdido hace tiempo atrás. Nagumo no paraba de disfrutar del placer de cada estocada que daba junto a cada mordía y marca que dejaba. Sintió como su pene empezaba a pre derramarse dentro de Suzuno. Lo giro rápidamente quedando ambos de frente, lo tomo fuerte y certero y nuevamente lo penetro

Suzuno había perdido la resistencia, gemidos fuertes y profundos salían de sus labios al igual que los de su alumno. Miradas de pasión, gotas de sudor cubriéndolos como mantos de seda al compás de una que otra palabrita obscena. Debieron estar allí para verlo (el sueño de toda fujoshi XDD) la bestialidad con que Nagumo embestía era digna de ser grabada, vale recalcar que para su primera vez no iba nada mal, Suzano lo abraza casi como si vida dependiera de ella. En un último movimiento Suzano lo empujo y lo monto incrustándose el mismo ese palpitante miembro en lo más profundo de sus entrañas…Haruya lo ayuda empujando sus caderas y regocijándose con la vista…

Era demasiado, demasiado éxtasis, demasiada pasión. Sus músculos se contrajeron y agarrandolo de las nalgas lo lleno por completo con su semen. Suzano sintió ese espesor en su entrada y seguido se corrió manchando ambos vientres.

Como único momento en que uso la delicadeza de un caballero, salio de su sensei y ambos se recostaron rendidos. Nagumo estaba en cielo, juraba que había sido llevado al cielo por minis suzunos. Mientras que nuestro querido sensei, o Suzuno. Acabas de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con un maldito virgen, idiota, inútil, de extraño peinado y que además juraba que lo amaba. En el sillón, sin condón y totalmente improvisado

¿Qué pasara hora?

* * *

><p><strong>KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *se pone a correr en círculos^¡lo termine! :FUCKYEAH: ¡por fin! TT^TT estoy orgullosa de este capitulo<br>primero: no encontré tan malo el lemon (pero si tienen sugerencias mas que feliz las leo :D)  
>segundo: es el mas largo que he escrito! (Me entusiasme ^^U)<br>tercero: ¡AL FIN LO ESCRIBI! **

**Perdonen la tardanza TT^TT realmente no se por que demore tanto, pero tratare de no hacerlo mas ;D. Déjenme un review con cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan :3 que el prójimo capitulo será el ultimo (claro, mas un extra ;D) se cuidan y nos vemos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡DIOS! No puedo creer que llegue hasta el ultimo y ansiado capitulo, lamento la espera pero espero que lo disfruten. Inazuma eleven no me pertenece pero esta historia es de mi creación (claro a excepción de los personajes)**

* * *

><p>O dios…dime que lo de ayer fue una pesadilla, dime que no tengo a mi alumno desnudo y abrasándome después de una noche de sexo apasionado ¡dímelo por favor! Jamás pensé que esto pasaría…no creí que involucrarme tanto con un alumno terminaría en esto…me Safo con cuidado, despertarlo seria un grabe error ¡suéltame maldita sea o te arranco el brazo! Tranquilo Suzuno, solo aléjate, vístete y piensa en alguna solución… ¡PERO YA!<p>

En capítulos anteriores de lecciones de amor:

Luego de haber pasado un muy difícil por no decir casi imposible examen, Suzuno le habría permitido a Nagumo visitarlo en su propia casa. Las intenciones del estudiante no era nada sanas, en poco tiempo el ambiente se calentó y finalmente la velada termino en nada mas que sexo, sexo y SEXO…

¿Quién rayos hace esos malditos resúmenes? ¡Tuve sexo con mi estudiante eso ya lo se maldita sea!...

-su…Suzuno...-oh no, no creas que por susurrar mi nombre entre sueños caeré ante ti, tu, maldito tulipán amorfo…¡¿que diablos are?

_**Después de unas horas:**_

Poco a poco sus parpados se iban acostumbrando a la luz (que por cierto era mucho mas brillante que la del apartamento de Suzuno) ansiosamente esperaba encontrarse con un durmiente y sexi Fuusuke desnudo ¿Cuánta seria su sorpresa al encontrar en vez de eso a un mapache con rabia?

-HIAAAAAAAAA…-grito al sentir como intentaba arrancarle la piel. Luego de una clara muestra de maltrato animal, Nagumo se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre un colchón, en un acantilado de basura, en medio de un basurero y con una familia de mapaches haciéndole compañía además del echo de una maquina trituradora se estaba acercando peligrosamente  
>-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- dijeron el y la familia de mapaches mientras se abrazaban y rogaban por su vida<p>

**_Mientras tanto:_**

Ni los mismos profesores se atrevían a entrar al salón de maestros, un aura oscura y diabólica se extendía por cada rincón de la escuela (ya se imaginaran de quien provenía)

-Suzuno sensei…-desde una esquina se asomaba momo sensei intentando no ser devorada por la maligna aura del albino- ¿se encuentra bien…?

-mejor que nunca…-se voltea dando una forzada y mas que sádica sonrisa…momo sensei no necesito pensarlo dos veces para serrar la puerta y salir huyendo- a ver si puedes acercarte ahora Haruya… ¡DIGO! ¡NAGUMO!...ohh…rayos…-se reprendía golpeando su cabeza reiteradamente contra el escritorio

Ahora volvamos a la gran aventura de Nagumo y los mapaches:

Si, sobrevivieron. Si los mataba la historia hubiera terminado muy pronto y aun le falta mucho por sufrir…*cofcof* digo disfrutar…

-¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta un basurero?...-decía arrastrando a la familia de mapaches al mismo tiempo que caminaba…llego a la escuela con paso de zombie y cuando diviso la entrada no le agrado lo que vio.

Trampas de osos, mallas eléctricas, perros guardianes, redes, resorteras, púas y hasta algunas minas en el suelo. Definitivamente algo o mas específicamente "alguien" no quería que Nagumo entrara a la escuela.  
>-esto no me gusta…-dijo para si mismo ya que los mapache huyeron excepto el primero que lo ataco-sabia que te quedarías con migo amigo mío ¡ahora! ¡A LA CARGA!...<p>

_**Dentro de la escuela:**_

-Hiroto, ¿Por qué escucho sonidos de bombas afuera?  
>-ignóralos y vamos a la biblioteca…-justo en el momento que doblaron por el pasillo, de la ventana apareció un mapache tostado volador<br>-¡mira Hiroto! ¡COMIDA!  
>-¡SUELTA ESO MIDORIKAWA!<p>

**_Volvamos a la situación de Nagumo:_**

Nuestro querido héroe estaba tostado, crujiente y ahora sin su fiel compañero el mapache Pancho. Se paro con las fuerzas que le quedaban notando la cerca electrificada que le quedaba por atravesar, era obvio que no tendría forma de entrar, por lo menos no sin un milagro

-Nagumo… ¡por qui!- ¡alabado sea dios! o en este caso momo sensei

_**En otra parte:**_

-¡ACHU! ¡Se acabo! ¡ATSUYA IREMOS A QUEJARNOS CON LA ESCRITORA!

_**Regresemos**_ (no me aburro molestando a esos dos XD)

-¡gracias momo sensei!- Nagumo había logrado entrar a través de una puerta secreta que estaba solo para el uso de profesores (técnicamente por allí se escapaban de los alumnos XD)

-Woo realmente debiste haber echo algo grabe para que Suzuno sensei pusiera todas esas trampas en la estrada- decía al mismo tiempo que notaba lo mal cocinado que se encontraba su alumno  
>-etto…pues, lo que hicimos...-se ponía jugar con sus dedos mientras el carmín adornaba su rostro…<br>-no… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU…!...-quedo de piedra al imaginarse lo que hubiera ocasionado el enojo del alvino-¡madre mía! ¡CUENTAME CADA MALDITO DETALLE DE LO QUE PASO!  
>-pero yo…<br>-hazlo y te ayudare a hablar con Suzuno sensei…  
>-trato echo<p>

Y después de un intercambio de información Nagumo tenía un poderoso aliado para lograr llegar hasta Fuusuke. Después de todo lo pasado no dejaría que se le escapara de las manos, si tenia que pasar mil trampas mas y otro ataque de mapaches lo aria ¡era Nagumo Haruya! sobrevivió a unos fujoshis, policías, payasos, li Sofort, perros, camiones, trajes de marinerita, de conejo, basura, golpes, patadas, latigazos, mapaches, bombas, redes electrificadas, balas y demás (yo hasta este punto he empezado a pensar que Nagumo es inmortal XD) ¡no se rendiría ahora!

Dentro de la escuela los alumnos no la estaban pasando nada bien, el humor de Suzuno empeoraba por segundo y gracias a esto sus horas de clases se podrían comparar con una visita al infierno. En realidad lucifer podría ser más misericordioso

En la cabeza de Suzuno mini Nagumos iban haciendo estragos en ella, no podía quitarse ese maldito chiquillo del cráneo por mas que lo intentara ¿realmente había llegado a enamorarse de un chico 5 años menor que él?  
>-sensei, si hace eso la mesa no aguantara…-hablaba con miedo Kazemaru al mismo tiempo que Suzuno se daba golpes cada vez mas fuertes contra la mesa<p>

El día había acabado y ni rastro de Nagumo. Los que peor la pasaron fueron los alumnos, eso hay que aclararlo ya que más de uno tubo que ir a un sicólogo. Suzuno había terminado su día pero debía arreglar unos papeles en la enfermería. Llego tranquilamente alegre de que nada pudiera perturbarlo mientras seguía pensando en que hacer con el tema de Nagumo, se sentó y tomo una tasa de café olvidando por medio segundo sus problemas  
>-un momento...-¿¡como no noto ese enorme tulipán que estaba a sus espaldas! Efectivamente Nagumo se había camuflado como un tulipán, escondiéndose y esperando hasta Suzuno llegara -¡¿Qué DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?<br>-me gusta hacer esto por diversión… ¡te estaba esperando!  
>-¿y para que se puede saber?<br>-¿¡como que para que! ¡Nosotros hicimos el amo...!  
>-di una palabra mas y te mato…<br>-¡LO SABIA! Sabia que ustedes terminarían juntos…-hablo una tercera voz desde afuera de la enfermería serrándola con llave  
>-¿¡MOMO SENSEI!...-gritaron al unísono. Ahora estaban encerrados ¿Qué les faltaba? Nagumo se quito el traje de tulipán y ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno asustado pero decidido y el otro enojado pero nervioso<p>

-di lo que quieras decir, no te daré otra oportunidad…-hablo después de un largo silencio, Nagumo lo miro extrañado pero no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.  
>-yo lo amo…ya se lo dije muchas veces pero al parecer sigue sin creerme-Haruya tenia una mirada triste, Fuusuke solo escuchaba- ya no se que mas hacer…<br>-tu nunca te rindes  
>-no lo hago, pero eres demasiado testarudo<br>-¡el testarudo aquí eres tu!

-¡te estas describiendo a ti mismo!...-de nuevo guardaron silencio, ya se les había echo costumbre que al empezar una conversación terminara en una pelea de cinco minutos ¿Por qué a ninguno le desagradaba eso?  
>-no…no es que te odie, ya lo dije pero… ¡haaa!-si, nuevamente se estaba estrellando la cabeza contra la pared<br>-¿¡que estas haciendo!  
>-no puedo…<br>-¿he?  
>-no puedo pensar coherentemente cuando se trata de ti…-fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta caer en el piso- desde que apareciste solo haces que mi cabeza de vueltas…<p>

-su-Suzuno…-su cara se torno roja ¿le estaba diciendo que lo quería? ¡Lo estaba haciendo!-¡SUZUNO!- en medio segundo ambos cayeron al suelo  
>-¿¡que haces!<br>-¡lo amo, lo amo y tu también me amas!  
>-¡yo no dije eso!<br>-¡lo hiciste!-.a penas termino la oración sus labios se sintieron ocupados ¿Quién estaba besando a quien? Por primera vez Suzuno lo había iniciado, aunque ni el mismo lo creía el mayor se había inclinado y besado a Nagumo. Se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos, no había odio, eran miradas tiernas que nunca antes se habían dado y que a ambos les gustaban  
>-lo diré esta vez y ninguna vez mas…yo te…yo te…<br>-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!...  
>-¿¡TODAVÍA SIGUES ALLI MOMO SENSEI!<br>-como deber de maestra no puedo perderme ni el mas mínimo detalle  
>-¡Acosadora!<br>-¡DI LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR!- Haruya empezó a tener miedo, el aura oscura de Suzuno estaba extremadamente densa (lo suficiente como para hacer que la pintura de las paredes empezara a caerse) Se levantó como una fiera y agarro a Nagumo del cuello de la camisa  
>-¡TE AMO, TE AMO NAGUMO HARUYA!-¡lo beso! ¡O dios santo se declaro y lo beso! Nagumo lo abrazo y correspondió el beso salvajemente. Todo su sufrimiento, todo su esfuerzo, al fin había dado frutos ¡ni el mismo se lo creía!<p>

El piso nunca se había vuelto tan cómodo para ambos ¡al diablo que momo sensei los escuchara! El beso se intensifico y la temperatura de ambos aumento. El menor lo empezó a desvestir, deseaba tanto poder repetir esa noche de pasión con su sensei. Las camisas volaron al mismo tiempo que Nagumo empezaba a bajar por esa suave y delicada piel hasta que…  
>-¡¿Nagumo? ¿¡SENSEI!...-gritaron Hiroto y Midorikawa al instante que abrieron la puerta. Momo sensei estaba desangrada en la entrada y ambos adolescentes habían entrado para ver la razón. Vaya con lo que se encontraron ¿no?<br>-esto…no es lo que párese-trató de hablar pero antes de poder dar explicación Midorikawa se había puesto a llorar y a aplaudir  
>-bien echo Nagumo, yo sabía que debían estar juntos, como dicen: Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar. ¡Y es obvio que más de una vez te ha hecho llorar!<p>

-¡esto no es justo! ¿¡Por que ellos tienen su momento romántico y yo no!-gritaba Hiroto hacia algún lugar inexistente (en realidad le esta gritando a la autora pero yo no escuche nada si ustedes tampoco XD)

-muy bien, se acabo el momento romántico…-tiro al pelirrojo hacia alguna parte de la habitación y se levanto como si nada- ustedes váyanse a casa a menos que quieran un castigo del infierno…-basto decir esto para que ambos chicos salieran corriendo- tu, el tulipán de allí  
>-¿he?..<br>-será mejor que estudies y pases, no te aguantare que repitas el año ¿me escuchaste?  
>-¿¡he!<br>-a cambio te dejare venir a mi casa de nuevo ¿bien?  
>-¡SII!<p>

¿Quién pensaría que así terminaría esta historia? Suzuno se rindió ante el inminente encanto de Haruya, digamos que fue algo así. Por obra de Terumi o más bien de Suzuno y momo sensei Haruya pudo pasar el año ¿Qué se le ocurrió estudiar? Aunque no lo crean nuestro querido pelirrojo natural y de singular peinado se entrometió al mundo de la pedagogía ¿nuestro sensei? Soportando a este entrometido y activo pelirrojo. Los vecinos del apartamento de Suzuno tuvieron que tener mucha paciencia cuando el menor se mudo a este, ahora pasan sus felices días haciéndoles la vida imposible a los vecinos. Tal vez el amor entre dos personas pueda surgir de la forma mas inesperada, tal vez las diferencias de edad o de carácter no son tan importantes como uno piensa, esta historia lo demuestra. A veces los seres más contradictorios son felices al complementarse ¿peleas? Si se aman siempre las habrá, y si aun se aman luego de estas las resolverán. Deseémosle suerte a esta pareja, estoy segura que la necesitaran

-¡NAGUMO! ¿¡COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE SACAR ESTAS NOTAS!  
>-¡no es mi culpa! ¡Mi maestro es un viejo cascarrabias y gordinflón!<br>-¡eso no tiene nada que ver con sacar -0 en un examen! ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS SACA -0!  
>-¿novita?...<br>-ohh…que divertido. Ahora sacare de mi bolsillo mágico un hacha…¡PARA PARTIRTE LA CABEZOTA Y VER SI TIENES NEURONAS!

Si…definitivamente la necesitaran

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¡LO HICE! ¡REALMENTE LO HICE! *se pone a correr en círculos moviendo los brazos y escupiendo arco iris de la boca*: FUCKYEAH: ¡termine este fic que tanta diversión me trajo! Espero que los hayan disfrutado y realmente les agradezco los comentarios que me dieron. Se que hay algunas que leen este fic y no comentan (lo se por que en Facebook me lo dicen XD) pero si lo leyeron y les gusto mi misión esta cumplida. Este fic se me ocurrió de la nada y me encanta haberlo creado y terminado de buena forma, tal vez haga un dibujo y lo suba en mi cuenta pero allí veremos ;)<strong>

**¿Qué paso con las demás parejas? No se preocupen, como lo dije antes are un extra con las demás parejas y que paso con ellas. Me despido y nos veremos en otro fic**


End file.
